<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Masterwork by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129827">[Podfic] The Masterwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crowley has to spend long stretches of time away from the angel. But he finds ways to cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Masterwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts">entanglednow</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785">There Will Be Paperwork</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow">entanglednow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt 'What They Do When They're Apart' (love, pining)</p>
<p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro">Silly Intro</a> by Alexander Nakarada (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0</a>)</p>
<p>Sound effect: <a href="https://freesound.org/people/170048@virtualwindow.co.za/sounds/408045/">Painting on Paper</a> by 170048@virtualwindow.co.za (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC-BY 3.0</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-31-The-Masterwork-ein8v9">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-7-26/101845923-44100-2-8df1e249d4d48.m4a">Download</a>
</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>